Sanzo School Days
by UnnaturalDreams
Summary: It's Sanzo's first day as a teacher and he already wants to kill someone. Not only are there yokai enrolled in the school but they're the super popular Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai. And what about that monkey, Son Goku? Why did the elders send him here of all places?
1. Chapter 1

Sanzo walked through the hallway full of teens going through puberty. His hand was itching to get out his pack of cigarettes and light one but it was against school policy to smoke on school grounds. He finally remembered why he hated high school so much. Hormonal teens and no smokes? Minus well add in the latest pop songs and a couple of over enthusiastic cheerleaders. The bald teacher that was assigned to show him around was starting to sweat although the building had its air conditioning blasting like crazy. The elders were going to regret making him act as a school teacher. They entered into the third year's hallways, that's when he sensed it. It was a vague tingling at first but became stronger and stronger as he walked towards class 3-D. He stopped and looked in but couldn't see anything but girls, girls, girls, screaming over some guy.

"This is the usual scene in this class."

Sanzo looked up at the bald teacher who was trying to dry himself with a handkerchief.

"The boys who are in the middle are Sha Goyjo and Cho Hakkai. Sha Goyjo is a bit of a troublemaker, he ditches often and causes problems between the female students. Cho Hakkai is the former student council president, he is reliable and is always at the top of his class. They are both quite handsome but very different, it's a wonder how they became close friends."

Sanzo nodded and walked on, leaving the bald teacher to follow him. There are actual yokai posing as students. What the hell.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took a couple of days for Sanzo to become infamous throughout the school for his violent temper and pretty face. He taught second year math and found that he was stuck with the stupidest bunch of kids on the whole damn planet. While he was yelling at a girl for the most basic mistake he had ever seen, he felt the presence of a yokai. He looked at the window and there it was, sitting on a tree, looking back at him with large golden eyes and an innocent, childish grin.

"What the hell are you doing out there, you monkey?" He opened the window and pulled the boy in by the ear.

"Ouch, ouch, I just wanted to see the famous Sanzo-sensei."

"Unlike you, I don't belong on display in a zoo, now get back to class, monkey."

"I'm not a monkey, I'm Son Goku."

"You look like a monkey to me."

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Son Goku," the first year teacher, Nakayama-sensei appeared at the door panting, "I'm sorry, Sanzo-sensei, I'll take him with me."

"Nakayama-sensei," Goku tried to inch away towards the window, "How did you know I was here?"

"One of your friends told me that you were talking about seeing Sanzo-sensei for yourself. Come on, you've caused enough trouble as it is."

After seeing Goku hesitate, Sanzo pushed him towards the door.

"What are you waiting for, brat?"

"I'm not a brat, it's just that," Goku's voice lowered as he muttered shyly, "you're prettier than I thought you'd be."

Sanzo's arm was covered with goose bumps and a cold wind went right through him. He punched Goku aside the head with his fist and yelled, "If you have time to talk crap then go learn something."

"But—" Sanzo raised his fist again, "Okay, I'm going, geez. See you later, Sanzo-sensei." Goku was grinning as he ran out the room.

This one is even worse than the other two.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Sanzo School days CHAPTER 3.

This has been really fun, a real caboodle of experience to add to my dull, dull life.

A song plays in my head as I write. Que the music and… begin!

* * *

The monkey kept on bothering him until the point where he managed to integrate himself into Sanzo's daily life. Every morning, in front of the school, Sanzo could hear Goku screeching his name from a mile away then suddenly, there he was, babbling about some type of nonsense. Then at lunch, Goku spent most of the time whining about how hungry he was after finishing his triple layered bento in the teachers' office. His patience was wearing very thin a couple of days later.

Sanzo stood abruptly and walked out the office and Goku followed behind.

"Sanzo? Sanzooooo? Hey, Sanzo, where are you going? Are you going to get more food?"

"SHUT UP! Go find some friends to hang out with and leave me the hell alone."

Goku pouted, "But I'd rather hang out with you."

Sanzo punched him upside his head again, "Stop saying crap like that and go find some other monkeys to play with. I hate brats like you the most."

Sanzo turned and stomped away. He went up to the roof and pulled out a pack of cigarettes then lit one. He stood there for a moment, letting the toxins seep into his lungs. In time, he blew the smoke into the air. Finally, some peace. Which lasted for a good five seconds before he heard voices not too far away.

He uttered a sigh before he looked to his right at Sha Goyjo and Cho Hakkai leaning on the railing that separated them from a fifty foot drop. Unfortunately, they had already noticed him, Goyjo watched him with smoke coming up from the cigarette in his mouth.

"Sha Goyjo, right?"

Goyjo glared at him, "Yeah, and you're Sanzo, right?"

Sanzo was already pissed off, he wasn't going to get glared at by some brat. He walked forward and took the cigarette out Goyjo's mouth. "This isn't for brats." He dropped it off the rooftop.

"What the hell," he grabbed Sanzo's tie and jerked him forward.

Before Sanzo could react, Goku shouted, "Yokai!" and ran between them, pushing Goyjo on his back.

"What the hell, moron," Gojyo stood back up, "Who the hell are you calling a yokai?"

"You, who else would I call a yokai, idiot?"

"You're the yokai, monkey."

"I'm not a monkey, you stupid kappa."

"I'm not a kappa, you stupid monkey."

"You're both brats to me," said Sanzo.

"Sanzo," Goku looked at him with wide, concerned eyes, "Are you okay? The stupid kappa didn't hurt you, did it?"

"Of course not," Sanzo straightened his tie and said to Goyjo, "Attack me again and it won't end so peacefully."

"You," Goyjo growled, he jumped to his feet but Hakkai moved between them.

"Easy there, Goyjo," he smiled airily, "You don't want to mess with a teacher, especially not one who's used to dealing with yokai."

"Used to dealing with yokai?" Goku echoed curiously.

Sanzo glared at Hakkai, "How do you know that?"

"I just thought that it was strange how you keep an eye on me and Goyjo, then there's Goku who comes to you and the three of us just so happen to be the only yokai in the school. It only really occurred to me now though, when you didn't even blink at the mention of yokai. Then there's also that gun that you keep in your jacket."

"Gun!" Goyjo and Goku gaped at Sanzo in horror.

* * *

Okay, I tried to leave this off with a bit of a cliffhanger since… Well, to be honest, that's just to give me some more time to think. Fanfiction isn't as easy to write as I thought it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanzo scowled at Hakkai and took it out, "It's called a Banishing Gun, one shot can kill a yokai no matter how big or strong it is. I usually don't use it on humans."

"Usually," Goyjo repeated.

Hakkai inquired, "What do you bring that here for? I wouldn't think that you'd need it within a school."

Sanzo turned around and walked back towards the door, "I don't think a bunch of kids need to know that."

"Sanzo," Goku was about to follow but Hakkai stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"He's right, Goku, we really don't need to know that he was sent here to kill us."

"I wasn't sent to kill you."

"Then what were you sent here for?"

Sanzo had to ask himself the same question. The elders had sent him there to pose as a teacher with no real details. All they said was that there was yokai in the area, no order to kill or to even detain. He was sent there to assess the situation. That was all. Now he was faced with three yokai who still had their restrictors on and waited an explanation on why he was there. Well he'd be damned if it was any of their business anyway.

"No smoking on school property," he dropped his own cigarette and stumped it into the ground, "If I catch you again then I'll have to take disciplinary action."

"Wait, Sanzo," Goku followed him into the school, "Sanzo, is what he said true? Were you sent here to kill us?"

"Trust me, monkey, if I was sent to kill you then you'd be dead."

"Then why are you here?"

Sanzo stopped and sighed, "I don't know."

"But—" _Ring_ _Ring Ring._

It was the bell, finally. "Get back to class, Goku."

Goku grinned happily.

"What?"

"That's the first time you've ever said my name."

What the hell is with this kid? "Get your ass to class now, monkey!"


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, Sanzo found himself locking eyes with Hakkai a number of times. His normal, quiet observing turned into a staring contest with the two yokai. It came to the point where Sanzo deliberately ignored them whenever they came into sight. Goku was the same as ever but now he was coming up with game plans on how to deal with the yokai and protect Sanzo. He went home one night and entered into his meditation room. As soon as he made a mental connection with the elders and saw the three's floating heads in his mind, he asked, "Can I go home now?"

Have you accomplished your mission?

"As far as I'm concerned, yes I have."

_You have forged a relationship with the yokai attending the school?_

What the hell? "Yes, whatever, can I come back now?"

**You are aware that you are to bring them with you, aren't you?**

"Wait a minute, when the hell was that decided?"

You would have known if you bothered to listen to our instructions. Forge positive relations and return with them. That is your assignment.

"Wait, elders-" click. They hung up on him. Their minds hung up on him. He's going on a real nice rampage when he gets back. Hell, why wait? He's no student, why was he following rules? It's about time that he broke out of that hell hole.


	6. Chapter 6

This is unfortunately the last chapter but don't worry, I'll start on another series soon but I honestly have no idea which anime or manga I should do next. Suggestions are accepted. I might do a fluffy yaoi story next time, I don't know. Suggestions please. Please.

* * *

The next morning, he did whatever he wanted without reserve. As usual, Goku screeched Sanzo's name and ran up to him up this time found Sanzo with a can of beer in his hand.

"Um, Sanzo?"

"What is it, monkey?"

"I don't think alcohol is allowed in school."

"It's probably not," Sanzo threw back the rest of his beer, smashed the can and dropped it on the ground. "Problem solved."

Goku sensed something was different and grinned, "Well alright."

Goku followed Sanzo to his room and stayed for the lesson, he sat on the window sill watching Sanzo lite cigarettes one after another while he taught. The classroom was full of smoke and a coughing fit broke out among the students. Anyone whose cough became annoying was sent to the infirmary. That made things a lot easier.

During lunch, Goku's usual ramblings where replaced by the bald-headed teachers stutter as he tried to scold Sanzo, a task which even the elders haven't accomplished. He reached into his pocket for another cigarette. No more. Damn.

"We'll finish this talk later, I'm going to go get some more smokes." The bald-headed gapped at Sanzo as he stood but before he could take a step, the office door busted open and Goku appeared.

"Sanzo, I brought them like you told me to," Goku flew into the room and straight to Sanzo, looking at him with large, expectant eyes. Goyjo and Hakkai lingered at the door.

Sanzo sighed and patted his head, "Good job, monkey."

Goku grinned triumphantly.

"Goyjo," Sanzo held up a hand, "I'm out of smokes."

Goyjo hesitated briefly before throwing his pack of cigarettes across the room. Every teacher's eyes followed its flight.

"Thanks," Sanzo lite another cigarette. There was a shocked silence.

Hakkai chimed in, "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Oh yeah," he tossed the pack back to Goyjo, "Not here."

"Sanzo-sensei," the bald-headed man finally rose his voice, "Do not leave this room."

Sanzo took a drag off Goyjo's cigarette and blew, "Someone whose head looks like an egg has no right to order me around." Sanzo left the room and the three yokai followed behind, Goku and Goyjo were laughing like crazy.

"Did you see his face?" Goku held his stomach, "He looked like a smoked ham."

Hakkai chuckled, "Yeah, Sanzo-sensei, you sure know how to let go."

"That's because I have no reason to be a teacher anymore," Sanzo led them outside to his car, "Get in."

"I call shotgun," shouted Goku. He ran to the car only to be caught by the collar by Goyjo.

"What are you talking about you little brat? I got shotgun."

Goku kicked him in the knee, "I got shotgun, stupid playboy."

"Retarded monkey."

"Idiot kappa."

"Enough," Sanzo shouted while waiting behind the wheel, "hurry up and get in."

Hakkai smiled apologetically from shotgun.

The two grumbled but got in the car obediently before Sanzo started the car and drove off.

"So, Sanzo-sensei," said Hakkai, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a temple."

"Temple?" Goku popped up in the space between them, "I thought that Yokai weren't allowed in temples."

Sanzo sighed, "I guess you guys are special cases."

Goyjo pulled him back by his shirt, "Sit down, monkey. So what's so special about us?"

"I don't know," Sanzo smothered his cig, "Probably the fact that you are now the only yokai who still have a sense of self."


End file.
